Foot Rubbing?
by Lizbian7
Summary: Did Beck and Jade really go feel Andre's foot some more...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long guys, I have been having major computer issues but that hasn't stopped me from writing. Here's a story, I don't know if it should be a one shot or if I should continue it. Read and tell me if I should continue it or not. Thanks!**

"Wanna go feel Andre's foot some more?"

"Yeah."

I start to follow her out but then I thought of something better, I grab her wrist to stop her "hey, I know something better we can do." She smirks up at me and raises her pierced eyebrow, "Oh? And what might that be?" I smirk at her, walkand turns  
off the lights then I go to her and put my hands on her hips, pull her closer to me and kiss her. She kisses me back immediately and I deepen it. Her arms wrap around my neck and run through my hair just the way I like it and I press her body into  
mine. I could just kiss her forever, she's the best kisser, her lips are so soft that mold perfectly with mine. I slide my tongue into her mouth, "Mmmmmmmm.." I'm so turned on right now, I don't even remember where we are and frankly, I don't care.  
I grab her ass and she moans into me as our tongues battle for dominance. She usually wins but this time I pin her tongue down. She breaks the kiss, "damn babe." I go right to her neck kissing, licking, biting, and sucking, making my mark on her to  
show everyone that she's mine. "Beck….. Mmmmm.." She gasps so seductively when I press my boner into her pussy. I need her. She starts grinding into me sensually, fuck she's so sexy! I moan and pull away from her neck that has a big hicke on it. "I  
need you." I whisper. "So what are you going to do about it?" She looks at me with her signature seductive look. I have pure lust and love in my eyes as I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist. She kisses me again and I walk over and push  
her up against the wall. "Mmmm!" She moans into me, I start thrusting into her through our clothes and she breaks the kiss with her nails digging into my back. "Ohh Beck!" I look up at her and she has the sexiest look on her facewith her eyes  
shut. "I'm s-so wet.." She half whispers half moans to me and that's all I can take before I grab the waistband of her pants. "Beck? Jade? Where are you guys?" The light turns back on, Jade stops my hands from pulling her pants down. "It's Robbie,"  
I whisper. She rolls her eyes, "I know." We both sigh, "Whoa gee I didn't mean to barge in on you guys." Robbie says sanding behind us, looking at me holding her pinned up against the wall. I let her down and put my arm around her shoulders, she brings  
her hand up and intertwines our fingers. "What do you want!?" I squeeze her hand to try and calm her. "Do you guys know what kind of meat this sausage is? I asked Sikowitz and he just laughed at me, and I asked Tori and Danny and they ran away." "You  
mean to tell me that you came looking for us just to see what kind of meat that is?" I say a little frustrated. "Yeah.." "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Robbie flinches, it looks like he's about to cry. I kiss her temple to quiet her. She takes a deep,  
frustrated breath. "We don't know what kind of meat it is, Robbie." He just nods his head to me and runs away. "Was that necessary?" She steps away from me, "Oh what! What could I have possibly said for you to ask me if that was necessary?!" I sigh,  
"Jade you practically made the boy pee his pants." "So what!? He interrupted our moment just to ask us a STUPID question!" I regret asking her that. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry baby." I hug her and she just stands there. "Jade?" "Take me home." She just  
walks away, "Fine." I sigh and just follow her out.

"You've been quiet the whole ride." I shut the car off in the driveway and turn to her. "What's wrong?" I watch her unbuckle her seat belt but I stop her from getting out of the car. "Stop Beck." "Talk to me." I grab her hand and look in her eyes. She  
lets out a frustrated sigh, "why do you always treat me like a little kid?" "I don't treat you like a little kid." "Yes you do! You put me in time-outs, ask me if things I said was "Necessary" like what the actual fuck Beck? I am your girlfriend,  
not your child." I never knew she felt this way, "I'm sorry… I never knew you felt this way. I never thought that I was treating you like a child." "Now you know that you do." She turns away from me and crosses her arms across her chest which push  
up her big boobs. I continue to look at her, "I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore." She looks at me and raises her eyebrow, "how do I know that you won't?" I lean over and kiss her softly. She responds and when I pull back I whisper in her ear, "I promise,  
cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I can sense her rolling her eyes. "You really are a cheesy dork, aren't you?" I simply just smile, my Jade's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been insanely busy, but I haven't stopped writing. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

"Come inside, my dad is away on a business trip, his girlfriend is out whoring it up and my little brother is with our mom for the week." I smile at her, "Let me just call my mom." She nods, "I'll be in my room, just walk in," and with that being said  
/she gets up and goes inside. I pull out my phone and call my mom.

**XOXO**

I lock her front door when I walk in and go right up to her room. "Hey babe." She's taking off her boots so I do the same. "What did she say?" I chuckle. "Well she was hesitant at first, but once I reminded her that I have been in love with you for overtwo  
years now and I've spent the night many a time before she was okay with it. BUT for some odd reason she thinks we're going to do 'inappropriate things.'" I say the last two words using air quotes. She raises her eyebrow, and uses her Tori mockingvoice,  
and gasps "Who us? How could she ever think we would do such things?"I laugh, "Maaayybbeee just maybe because she found a condom box in my RV that only had two in there when there is originally 25," I start walking over to her slowly, "Alsowhen  
your thongs pop up in my dirty laundry, and lets not forget about the old and new scratch marks on my back that she sees when I walk around shirtless." I put my hands on her hips and she rolls her eyes, "Oh shut up Beck." And before I can replyshe  
kisses me hard. I kiss her back immediately and lay her down on the bed with me on top. Her arms go around me and she thrusts up into me so I thrust back, she grabs my back and moans pulling at my shirt. I break the kiss, sit up and take my shirtoff.  
I lean down and kiss her again, she bites my lip and I slide my hands into her shirt and rub her flat, toned stomach that I love so much. When I feel her goosebumps I slide them up more and grab her boobs through her bra. "Mmmm!" She breaks thekiss  
and I take her shirt off, throwing it to the floor with mine. I kiss her again then I go to her neck and sucks on it as I grab her pants and slide them down and off of her. I kiss my way down her body and when I get to her black lace thong thatI  
love so much I pick at the waistband with my teeth. She whines and bucks her hips up at me and wen she spreads her legs I can smell it. Her arousal. I slowly put my face between her legs and I lick her soaked thong. "Ohh!" I smirk and lick herfuriously  
and I try and tongue fuck her through her underwear. "BECK! AH! ST-STOP TEASING!" I oblige and slowly take her thong off, when I put my face back she grabs fists full of my hair and shoves my face into her. I moan extremely loudly, gettinga  
hard, huge boner and I bully her clit with my tongue and then when she screams my name out with pure pleasure I shove my tongue in her and tongue fuck the shit out of her. "BECK! OHH BABY!" I hit her g-spot hard, she pulls my hair as her back archesand  
explodes in a huge orgasm/climax whistle toning my name which sends chills down my back. Not everyone knows she CAN hit high notes and whistle tone. She mostly only does it during sex but on rare occasions she will sing a certain song and blessme  
with her sweet voice. I swallow all of her cum and slow down my pace so she can ride her orgasm out. When she relaxes and stops cuming I leave her clean and dry on the inside and out, lick her eleven times and I move away, lick mylips, andcrawl  
up herbody to kiss her. She kisses me back and licks my lips. She loves the taste of her pussy off of my lips, and my lips alone. Her tongue slides in my mouth and we both moan as our tongues rub together. She breaks the kiss when I leaninto  
her because of my boner and she sits up, grabs my pants and starts undoing them. When she pulls both my pants and boxers down and off then she grabs my dick and starts stroking me I moan. "Jaaddee..." She puts my tip in her mouth and I moan her  
/name and hold her hair back. "Baby.. Once you start.. -AHH!" she deep throats me "SHIT!" I try so hard not to thrust into her."Baaaabe.. I-I-" She stops, taking her mouth off, I lay her down, reach into her nightstand drawer and pull out a condom,  
/open it and roll it on. Double ecstasy, my favorite. I spread her legs and slide right into her. "Beck!" she readjusts herself, "You're so huge babe!" I start thrusting, "You're so tight, baby!" She grinds on me and thrusts back, we get a good rhythm  
/going and I rip her bra off and worship her boobs. "Fa-faster!" I go faster, "Harder!" I groan and go harder and rock my hips into her. I slide my right hand down and rub the shit out of her clit. "JESUS BECK!" She arches her back, diggingand  
glidingher nails down my back, leaving light blood trails that are sure to leave scars. I moan and let go into the condom. She bites my shoulder to suppress her sexy moans and screams and slowly we both come off our high, I pull out and tie  
the condom offand throws it away. I kiss her and lay down next to her, "Come here baby girl." I wrap my arms around her, she lays her head down on my chest and I run my fingers through her hair. "I love you, babe." "I know." I laugh and nudge  
her. She kisses mychest, "I love you too." then she yawns cutely and snuggles into me. "Good night babe, sweet dreams." I close my eyes and we both drift off into a nice deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a empty bed and the smell of fresh coffee brewing. I slowly sit up and wipe the sleep from my eyes and I see Beck's shirt next to me. I smile inwardly and put it on. That's how it always is when we have our little "sleepovers." He wakes up  
before me, puts on his boxers, sometimes shorts or sweats and leaves his shirt for me. I put my underwear back on and climb out of bed and walk out of my room and down stairs. "Hey babe, I was just about to bring you your coffee." I yawn, walk over  
to him, take the mug and greedily drink from it. Two sugars like always. He pecks my lips and I peck back. "Look at my back." He turns around and I almost choke on my coffee. "Holy shit!" I carefully run my hand down his scratch marks, he slightly  
flinches. "Holy fuck Beck.." He chuckles, turns back around and kisses my temple. "I love it." He whispers in my ear. We both hear the door shut and there stands my dads' stupid slu- I mean, girlfriend. She gives us a dirty look. "Ugh, Jadelyn, you  
better not get knocked up. I will not have a little mistakein this house!" I roll my eyes, I HATE when people call me by my full name, and my full name is the only thing that she calls me, when she actually speaks to me. "Besides he-" she points  
to Beck, who wraps his arms around my waist, "-isn't suppose to be sleeping over." I swallow the coffee that I currently have in my mouth. "Look, Zoey, you have no fucking right to talk to me or Beck like that. This isn't your house, you don't own  
me, you have no right to tell me what to do." She shakes her head and looks at Beck, "You're wasting your time with her, she'll only ever be good at laying on her back." I lung at her but Beck holds me back. "Let me go!" "Jade relax, don't listen  
to her." I try and pry his arms off of me but it's no use. I sigh and stop fighting, she snickers all the way up to her room. I move away from him, "Babe?" He lets me go and I sit on the couch, bring my knees to my chest and I hug them as I rest my  
forehead down on my knees, hiding my face. I feel Beck sit next to me and wrap his arm around me. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this." I take a deep breath and raise my head to look at Beck. He sighs, "I hate that you have to live here."  
It's quite for a few minutes until Beck speaks up. "I have an idea!" I just look at him and he continues, "come stay with me." I scoff. "Please." "What? Come on, babe, why not?" Is he serious? "Are you serious? Your parents hate me they would never  
allow that." He leans back into the couch, "they don't hate you, they just don't really know you. And what better way to know you better is if you stay with me?" I can't believe he's actually saying this. "Besides it's _my_ RV, my rules." He  
nudges me. "Yeah _your _RV that is parked in _your_ parents driveway, that also happen to still do _your _laundry. I understand you want to help me Beck, I do but there is no way my things could fit in there and it just wouldn't work."  
He shakes his head. "I'm not giving up on this." I roll my eyes, "whatever it's not going to happen." Before he can comment I get up and walk into the kitchen. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask as I make myself some pancakes. "Actually I  
have that job interview, remember?" I groan. "Why the hell are you getting a job anyway? If you don't want to spend time with me then just say so." He gets up and walks over to me, "hey, you know that's not why I want a job. This is for us and it's  
in the best theater in all of Hollywood so who knows what opportunities it could bring, plus how else do you expect for me to be able to get an apartment with you some day?" "Ugh I guess, but what am I going to do when you're at work?" He shrugs.  
"You can get back to writing on your script. You can write your sexy ass off, if you really focus and get it done you'll sell it in no time." I shrug. "Come on now, don't give me that. You KNOW you're the best." I nod, "I really am." He chuckles,  
"that's my girl. Now lets get started on those pancakes."


End file.
